TMNT: Partnership of the Frogs
by ShinyShiza
Summary: Travis was a human... Damion was a frog... They were partners, even before the incident, and a canister of mutagen made their somewhat normal lifestyle take a dangerous turn. But it just served to bring them closer together... Based on the Universe of the newer TMNT series on Nick! T for swearing, blood, and crude humor... also for violence...
1. Chapter 1

It was nighttime on a Friday in New York City. Everything seemed normal on the surface, even for 16 year old Raymond "Travis" Johnson. This odd teen almost always had his frog, Damion with him. Tonight was another one of those times that Travis was going to fight his old foes Jack Lindsey, Toby Harrison, and Blake Davidson. Travis frowned at the three teenagers in front of him. While Travis was the same age as all of these boys, and didn't tower over them, he still had a distinct advantage over the trio: He was a martial artist... and one that was not too shabby, either. His black hair was mostly flat, with the strands parted in the center of his forehead, and cowlicks over his ears and around his head in a half-ring. He had two scars on his face: a small one over his left eye, cutting into his eyebrow, and one small, X-shaped one on the left side of his jaw. Also, on the back of his left hand there was another X shaped scar, longer across than vertically. Damion sat on Travis's head. Travis's gray eyes met with Jack's brown ones.

Jack was thin, but slightly built, with brown hair curling up in the front. He had a sneer on his face, as if he ran the whole city. He had his hands in the pockets of his baggy jeans. Toby was the shortest, with black hair that was jet black, short, greasy, and combed the the side. He had glasses, but he wasn't smart. His fists were out, ready to punch a face. He was just really thin, and thus the smallest out of everyone in the alley. Blake was rather muscular, though not as tall as Jack, and had his teeth gritted, ready for battle. His blue eyes were intense, and the teen had a blond crew cut.

"Ready to give back my frog, Johnny?" Jack asked tauntingly. Travis scowled. "Or do I have to make you?"

"One, your _never_ getting _**Damion**_ back. And two... Good luck with _making_ me, moron," Travis retorted, taking a fighting stance. Damion hugged Travis's hair for dear life, and for warmth. Jack roared, running at Travis in rage, swinging a lanky arm at thin air. Toby rushed in next, only to be knocked out by a roundhouse kick. His glasses cracked from Travis's foot, and shattered on the pavement when Toby fell. Blake roared deeply, throwing a fist at Travis's abdomen. The fist flew through air, and a chop to the back of the neck finished Blake off. The blond fell to the ground, unconscious. Jack came in to the fray, again, charging like a wild boar. Travis quickly evaded the clumsy attack, tripping Jack with his left foot. Travis's right palm slammed into the back of Jack's head, increasing the force of the fall. Luckily, Jack was rendered unconscious without his head splitting open.

"Guess I won again, right, Damion?" Travis asked his frog. Damion croaked from atop Travis's head in response, nestled in his hair. Travis reached carefully and stroked Damion's head. The frog's eyes closed in contentment. "Now let's go home, buddy!"

…

"There's a canister of mutagen around the corner!" Donatello informed his brothers. The turtle scientist frowned at his scanner. "And it seems to be moving!" Leo turned the shell razor around the corner swiftly, and stepped on the brakes. Kraangdroids littered the area, with a canister of mutagen in one's hands. The four ninja's readied themselves as the Kraang noticed them. Three Kraangdroids fired their blasters at the brothers, but each turtle dodged the blaster fire with ease. Raphael stabbed one in the false face with his left sai. Michaelangelo swung his nunchucks at another Kraangdroid, knocking the blaster out of its hand, and snapping the false head off. Leonardo slashed at two Kraangdroids with his ninpo, disabling them quickly. Donatello swatted two Kraangdroids with his bo-staff, one of the falling droids accidentally knocking the canister down an alley, and nearby, a teen and his frog were heading down the street on the other side...

…

"I wonder what mom is cooking for dinner, tonight?" Travis mused aloud to Damion. "I hope it's something good." The teen had been walking for a few minutes already, Damion curled up and cozy on his head. Obliviously turning down the alley leading to the fight, Travis suddenly felt something cylindrical underfoot, and slipped, falling on his bottom. "Ack!" The canister opened up, just as Damion fell onto Travis's right hand. The mutagen flowed down all over the ground, and soaked into Travis's jeans and socks. Then the mutagen touched Travis's right hand, and Damion hopped off his owner's hand and into the mutagen as well. Travis suddenly felt a burning sensation, and felt his body rearrange from the inside. Travis then looked down at his hands, seeing his pinkies retract into his now green hands. His entire body was now green, and he then noticed Damion getting bigger. Then came another wave of pain shooting up his spine, and Travis felt his face reconfigure and contort. Travis's eyes started to enlarge, so he shut them and winced in pain. Damion was now standing on two legs, and had already grown to around Travis's size. A deep growl forced between Damion's lips, followed by a deep _*ribbit*_. The scars from Jack's previous abuse were now clearly visible: a small scar across his sternum, a cross scar on his left pectoral, a long cross scar down the left shoulder and bicep, a scar from the center of his head diagonally to his left "Eyebrow"; a scar from his left oblique diagonally across his upper left abdominal, then turning down vertically across his lower left abdominal; a cross scar all the way across his back, and a cross scar on his right shoulder. Meanwhile, Travis's face looked completely frog-like, with his three scars still visible, and his clothes still on. Now both of them had three fingers and a thumb on each hand, and three toes on each foot. The toes were webbed, but the hands were not. Travis's gray eyes opened a crack. "W-what the...?" His eyes opened up fully, and in a swift motion, Travis leaped up 7 feet in the air. "What the _fuck_?!"

Damion opened his own eyes, and saw his new body. Now taller than Travis by 7 inches, Damion looked over to Travis's shocked form. "Hey... It's okay. Calm down..." Damion hugged Travis tightly, keeping him grounded but breathing. Damion held his hand over Travis's mouth. "Quiet... do you hear that?" His hand slipped from Travis's mouth, and Travis managed to form a word...

"Damion?" he whispered. Damion nodded.

"Stay quiet... that weird stuff did this to us... I don't know how..." Damion explained quickly. Small noises from lurking ninjas' shuffling around could be heard, along with the scuffling of retreating Kraang. "But I think we might just find out."

On the building behind Travis and Damion, a turtle-shaped shadow is cast. A larger turtle with a black headband over his eyes, a spiky shell, and a malicious gaze looks over the two. It then retreats into the shadows...

**Hey! New story, here! TMNT, now! So what will happen to Travis and Damion, and how will they use their new forms... What will anyone say about them, now that they've mutated? Based on the newer series on Nick!**


	2. Chapter 2

Travis and Damion were now keeping extra quiet, as they heard something near them, and they figured that it could be a passerby. 'Crap. We might as well be sitting ducks over here. If someone sees us and freaks out, we're done for!' Travis thought to himself. Damion put a hand on Travis's green shoulder.

"Calm down, Travis," Damion whispered. "I'll get us out of here." The larger frog took Travis under his arm, and stealthily leaped to the roof of the building behind them in a single bound. Only a small thump was heard, though four others heard it with their heightened senses.

…

Leo and Donny picked up on it first. "Guys, shh... Did you hear that?" Leo asked in a whisper, while everyone went silent.

"Yeah. Someone's on the roof... see?" Donny whispered, pointing out a fairly large shadow carrying a smaller form under its arm.

"I wonder who it is?" Mikey asked in a normal voice, which startled the shadowy pair, who began to flee.

"_Nice_ going, Mikey!" Raph remarked.

"After them, guys!" Leo exclaimed. The four brothers then took chase after the possible foes. Meanwhile, the duo was panicking.

…

"Crap! Someone's after us... and there are four of them!" Travis hoarsely whispered. Damion grimaced, stopping suddenly. Travis wiggled a bit, clearly flustered. "Why are we stopping?!" He whispered in shock.

"Looks like we may need to fight them. Still have some fight left in you?" Damion explained. His follow up question made Travis shudder.

"I-I think so. But how will _you_ fight?" Travis asked worriedly, getting into a fighting stance while keeping an eye on Damion.

"I learned a lot from watching you," Damion stated simply, entering an identical fighting stance. He licked his lips. "Now be _careful_. You don't have as much experience as a frog as I do." Travis nodded. Then, the two finally saw their would-be foes. And Travis gasped.

"Turtles?" he asked.

"Frogs?" Raph scoffed. "What a rip off!"

"Actually, frogs are of a completely _different_ taxonomic group than us. We may be amphibious, but they are _actual_ amphibians," Donny explained.

"Aw don't go on a rant, Donny!" Raph scowled. "Let's just _punch_ these guys and go home!"

"So do we have to fight or something?" Travis asked. "Or could someone just explain to me what's going on with Damion and I?"

The turtles paused. "So you kept your own conscious thoughts?" Donny asked.

"He kept his. I gained some for myself," Damion explained, then adding: "He was once the average human, and I was once the average frog."

"Really?" Mikey asked. "Cool! So you, like shared the mutagen, or something?" He made movements with his green hands, indicating a multitude of swaps.

"That's what that stuff was? Weird..." Travis said.

"_Mikey_!" the others exclaimed hurriedly.

"Oops. Eheh... I wasn't supposed to say anything, was I?" Mikey asked sheepishly.

Leo shook his head. "So, who are you exactly?"

"I already introduced Damion, but I'm Travis Johnson," Travis introduced himself, and Damion coughed. "Fine... _Raymond _Travis Johnson... but I still like to be called by my middle name..."

"I also like to be considered a 'Johnson'... despite my status as the 'pet' of the family," Damion added in. "Even though Travis still considered me as an equal."

"So where'd you get those scars from then?" Raphael interjected, gazing upon Damion's many wounds. "They look like battle scars to me!"

"It was abuse from my previous owner. Being Jack's pet was a bad experience. Travis took me from Jack by force, and saved me from more agony," Damion clarified. "He has fought back against Jack many times, and always won... They have become rivals, now."

"Y-yeah... but how am I going to show myself around mom and my cousins?" Travis asked. "Or my girlfriend?"

"We're gonna have to tell them all sometime. You can't just hide this forever," Damion replied. "But your girlfriend is a nature lover like you. She'll understand."

"What, exactly, is natural about this?" Travis asked.

"..." Damion couldn't answer this, and he could only rub the back of his head.

"We might have to bring these guys down to the lair," Leonardo suggested.

"And how would Master Splinter react?" Raph asked.

"We might get a bit more leeway since they are clearly mutants," Leo replied.

"I can't wait to see what Master Splinter would say about this!" Raphael snickered, grinning.

…

"Explain why there are two outsiders in our home!" Splinter demanded.

"Well, they were clearly affected by mutagen just a few minutes ago..." Leonardo said. "And it was one we had failed to retrieve, so it's our responsibility..."

"Hm..." Splinter was mulling over the situation, looking over the two frog-like beings carefully.

"Look, if you don't prefer us staying here or anything, we could leave. I really don't want to intrude..." Travis suggested, waving his hands in front of him in a surrendered gesture.

"True... we could just find our own way out of this ordeal," Damion agreed.

"So, both of you can fight, then?" Splinter suddenly asked.

"I guess... I usually fight a couple delinquents in my neighborhood often, but they're not really considered 'challenging'. But never like a frog... man... hybrid. Just one 16 year old against three others..." Travis confided, blushing a little bit. "I'm not all that special..."

"Actually, he's pretty good. He's just very modest." Damion interjected. "He knows a good amount of karate, and a bit of judo from his girlfriend, and has two, 8 inch kunai he uses only when practicing alone. He also has a few antique shuriken, and a wooden kendo sword for practicing..."

"But I haven't used the kendo sword that much... and I would never use the shuriken. And they were given to me by my father, who left suddenly 11 years ago. He hasn't returned..." Travis interjected back. "I have some issues about that. It isn't a topic I like to talk about."

"I'm... sorry, Travis... I forgot about that," Damion apologized.

Travis sighed. "It's fine." He sat down.

Splinter mused some more. "And _you_ say you are capable of fighting as well?" He looked to Damion.

"I suppose I would, even if my skills would be a mere copy of Travis's..." Damion admitted. "I actually haven't physically trained or sparred. As I was the frog in the situation."

"Hm. Fine. You may stay. But you must only let your family and anyone you may trust know of your transformation... And not let them know of us." Master Splinter ordered.

"We shall not tell anyone. You have our word," Travis bowed respectfully. "And to let you know, I'm not a ninja... And I'm not a good liar. But I _can_ keep a secret."

"I can support these statements, sir," Damion added. "He's clean."

"Very well," Splinter said. "You will start tomorrow. 8:00 P.M. Do not be_ tardy_."

"Hai, sensei..." Travis replied, bowing. He then nudged Damion.

"Oh, uh... hai sensei," Damion corrected, trying to copy Travis's bow.

"Escort them home quietly, my sons," Splinter ordered.

"Hai sensei," Leo replied. "C'mon guys."

…

So the four turtles and two frogs leaped from building to building, eventually making it to Travis's home. "So we'll see you guys at eight," Travis said, waving goodbye.

"Alright, but be careful who you talk to right now..." Leo said. Raph rolled his eyes. Donny nodded.

"Maybe you should bring your kunai, for if Master Splinter lets you choose a weapon," Donny suggested.

"Sure thing. See ya!" Damion said, waving goodbye. Mikey waved goodbye back. And then the turtles left.

"Well, here goes nothing..." Travis inhaled, then exhaled. Both then slipped quietly into Travis's room and shut the window quietly. The dark room was very pristine, and Travis felt at home again, but it only was for a brief instant.

"I might have to borrow a pair of pants..." Damion whispered. "I'm feeling a little self-conscious."

"Sure. Just make it quick and quiet," Travis whispered back. "I don't want anyone waking up, yet. It would be a disaster."

"Right." There was some shuffling noises, and then Damion whispered, "Done."

Travis had locked the door quietly, and locked the window, too. The blinds were down, now, and the two had the room to themselves. "Let's go to sleep, now."

"Sure. But I still have to sleep on the same bed as you. Good thing it is a twin bed..." Damion whispered. Travis nodded in the dark, and changed into his pajamas. The duo sneaked under the covers, and both whispered goodnight to each other, and then drifted off to sleep.

**How is it so far? And no, this isn't a gay OC fanfiction. Travis and Damion are straight. Just putting it out there. But I don't hate gays, either. Read on, viewers!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Travis, wake up. C'mon man! Wake up!" Damion urged on Travis in a whisper. "They're knocking on the door!"

Travis stirred, then hearing knocking on his door. Then, he just barely remembered his situation, and he nearly leaped from his bed, gasping. An all too familiar voice was heard just outside: "Yo, Travis! You gonna meet your girlfriend, cuz?"

"Uh... sure. Just a second..." Travis lied, blushing deeply. His voiced cracked on the "sure."

"Ha! You're lying! I can see your face, now! It must be red as a chili pepper! What's your secret? Something happen last night? A new girlfriend? Lost a limb? Feeling sick? Are you green?" Travis's cousin teased, filing out questions in earnest.

"You have no idea," Travis muttered under his breath. The frog-like teen looked at his smooth, green hands. "If I show you, will you promise not to use your camera on me?"

A snort was heard from behind the door. "Sure thing, cuz. I'll be _extra_ nice today." Travis knew he was lying.

"Stop being an _asshole_ and cut the crap, Ricky! This is serious!" Travis yelled angrily. There was silence from behind the door.

"...Okay. I understand. Now please come out," Ricky said with a serious tone. This was one of the few times that Ricky Johnson could ever be serious.

"All right." Travis slowly made his way to the door and unlocked it. He then opened it slowly, and Ricky's face popped in. The eldest cousin let out an audible gasp.

"Whoa. You weren't kidding. You really are green. Your... a frog..." Ricky observed, stating the obvious, again. Travis looked down in embarrassment, blushing at the awkward silence. Ricky looked at his cousin, and then to Damion. "And he's Damion?" Both frogs nodded.

"It would be hard to meet Janine this way..." Travis admitted. "I'm not sure how she would react to... this." He looked down and examined his body, now seeing it in clear lighting. The scar on his hand had gained a greenish hue. He looked in the mirror. He also still had the scars on his face, too. They also became a tinge of green. His eyes had become larger, but had the same gray color. His pajamas still fit well, as his size didn't change really. He had a peach underbelly like Damion.

"Well, we gotta still show Simon and your mom," Ricky interjected. "C'mon, cuz."

Travis hesitated, but nodded, and followed his cousin, Damion trailing behind. The three of them made it downstairs, and Ricky announced their presence in the least tactful way possible: "Guess who turned into a frogman, and who turned into a man-frog?!" Ricky announced to the heavens. Travis panicked, and kicked Ricky in the back in an involuntary motion, sending his cousin into the wall, cracking a photo of Travis, his mom, and another man. Ricky stumbled back, a giant bruise on his face. His eyes became swirls, and Ricky fell to the ground, dizzy.

"Sorry, Ricky..." Travis told his eldest cousin. He then worked up the courage to continue down the steps, until he was in full view of his other cousin and mother. "H-hi Mom... Simon..." Travis greeted, his voice cracking. His mother gasped, putting a hand to her mouth. Simon, however, seemed awfully calm, glancing at his younger cousin for barely a second, and continuing his work on a strange metallic glove-like object.

"Honey... how did this happen?" his mother asked with worried eyes. She knew something about this. Travis knew that look.

"Something called 'mutagen'... What do you know about this, Mom?" Travis asked suddenly. "I know that look."

His mother made a look of surprise, which melted into a face of sadness and regret. "Honey... it's just like what happened with your... father..." She reluctantly said the last word, as if she was unsure of how to put something into words her son could understand. "There was an accident, and your father... turned into a South American caiman-like man, and his own South American caiman mutated along with him... did Damion mutate, too?"

Damion popped in. "Yes, ma'am. I did," the frog confirmed. "Now, I suppose I'm physically older, now..."

"Considering the average lifespan of Damion's species, I'd say he's 23 years old now," Simon suddenly chimed in.

"How are you so smart, bro?" Ricky asked his brother with wonder, having recovered from his face-plant. Simon just shrugged.

"So... Dad was a caiman?" Travis asked, still perplexed by the sudden news.

"Yes... he had found some glowing 'ooze', and decided to take it home in a vial. He hid it from you so you wouldn't mess with it, and used a drop on three different insects. Each insect grew to the size of a man, and escaped. He then felt he had to get rid of such a dangerous chemical, and was about to throw it in the waste basket, when a bee flew into the room..."

"Dad was allergic.."

"Yes, and he panicked, tripping over his own feet, and sending the mutagen flying everywhere... the vial broke in his hand when it touched his caiman's back. In moments, my husband had become a walking reptilian man... as did the _true_ reptile of them both. Luckily, I wasn't touched with it, but I was warned to not even go near it. Your father finally cleaned the place up, and said he was going to leave for a long time. And he made me swear not to tell you until the... time... was right..." Travis's mom choked up, tears starting to form. "I didn't want you to wait any longer, but now it's too late... You've become something you may not enjoy..."

"Mom..."

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry I never told you anything before... and made you dislike your father all these years..."

"Mom, it's okay. There is no way you could have told me this, easily. I wouldn't be surprised if you couldn't tell me at all. And I'm... um... I'm glad you did*," Travis said, looking down a bit. Then the frog teen walked up to and hugged his human mother gingerly. "And I'm not mad at dad... I was just sad for a long time... But I'm never going to leave you like dad... I'm going to continue to support this household, even in my condition... It might be fun, actually." Travis thought back to the turtles and their sensei. He released his mother from the hug, but kept his hands on her shoulders. His gray eyes looked into his mother's brown ones. "Let's make the best of this, okay?"

His mother wiped away her tears with her right hand and smiled. "Okay..." A silent moment ensued, with only Simon's project resounding around the walls. Ricky broke the ice suddenly.

"So, should I tell your girlfriend you became a frog, or..."

"Ricky!" Simon exclaimed. "Too soon!"

"No," Travis said. "I'll tell her myself." He stood up, much more confident. "Give me the phone!" He ordered, Ricky giving him the house phone quickly. Travis dialed the number of Janine, and waited. "Hi... Janine? Can you come over now? Yes... right now. Okay... Alright, see you soon, bye!"

"So?" Damion asked.

"She'll be here in about two minutes. She has to walk here, y'know?"

"True. You seem much more relaxed about this situation... Much more than last night..." Damion noted.

"His 'Daddy Issues' are gone! Duh!" Ricky joked.

"But my 'Dorky Cousin Dilemma' remains unsolved!" Travis playfully retorted, punching his cousin in the arm.

"I'm hoping to fix that by adding a 'normal' setting to him... Probably will complete it by next Tuesday!" Simon japed. Everyone in the room laughed heartily, a stark contrast to moments earlier. After about 15 seconds, the laughter died down. Then, a knock on the front door alerted the family of Janine's presence just outside.

"Coming!" Travis called out. He looked back. "Wish me luck."

"I wish you a Merry Ex-mas!" Ricky quipped. Everyone groaned. Travis walked over to the door and opened it. Janine looked at the creature at the front door in silence.

"Travis? What happened to you?" Janine asked, more with curiosity than shock.

Travis was caught off guard. "W-well, I..."

Ricky suddenly cut in, putting his left arm around his mutated cousin's shoulders. "Janine, you are now officially engaged to a frog! You may kiss the bride, cuz!" Travis and Janine looked at Ricky for a moment, than a moment longer. Finally, Ricky Johnson found himself bitch-slapped courtesy of Janine. Janine turned back to her boyfriend, and smiled.

"Cool!" Janine exclaimed.

Travis smiled back. "C-cool?**"

"Yeah. It's not like you weren't cool before... but you're still cool, now. You're different, now, but you're so kind, too. I don't feel any different about you because of this, and yet I'm appalled. I'm not even sure what I'm trying to say... ***What am I talking about, I am such a spaz..."

"So, still dating?"

Janine kissed Travis on the lips. "Does _that_ answer your question?"

"Yeah."

**Hey! Did you guys notice the references?**

** *: From Digimon Adventure 01: Izzy has a talk with his parents about how he was adopted and how Izzy found out before they told him... This was only a similar wording, and it was from the English dub, but it touched me because I can relate, although I already knew from day one my parents weren't my real ones... but for different reasons... But enough of that.**

** **: Similar moment to when Ben Tennyson and Julie talked on the episode that Julie became a major part of the cast of Ben 10 Alien Force. Julie had gotten captured by a dog-like Galvanic Mechamorph, or blob of nanomachines that melds and improves other machines in a sentient form. When Julie found out Ben's secret, and didn't judge him for it... It was touching.**

** ***: Danny Phantom moment repeated twice in the episode when Danny gets jealous of this supposed Hungarian Goth that is dating Sam. Sam says this to Gregor the goth in the beginning of the episode, and Danny says it to Sam near the end, when Sam realizes that Gregor was faking being goth and Hungarian to impress her, but finally broke when Tucker's annoying habits became too much to bear. He was revealed to be named "Eliot." Sam and Danny became closer after that episode.**


	4. Chapter 4

The day went by slowly, with Janine, Damion, and Travis catching up on last night's events(Damion and Travis leaving out the parts about the turtles and Master Splinter), and Simon working on his project some more. Ricky was blogging again, and Mrs. Johnson spent her time bringing in some of the plants from outside to keep them warm, then ordering a large pizza. Everyone finished dinner soon after, and by 7:30 Janine went home.

"Okay, mom, we're going out!" Travis called out. "We'll be back sometime tomorrow morning!"

"Okay! Be careful, you two!" Mrs. Johnson replied back.

"Damion, you remember where it is?" Travis asked, as the twosome were leaping across rooftops. Damion smirked.

"Of course. Follow me." Damion took the lead, leaping to the nearest manhole cover, and motioning Travis to follow. Travis slipped into the manhole, Damion following suit and sliding the cover back into place. Damion then resumed being the leader with Travis close behind. Unbeknown to them, however, an ominous shadow was following them. By 7:58 PM the twosome had entered the turtles' lair for the second time of their lives.

Mikey was playing video games, and Leonardo was watching television. Donny was not visible, probably in his lab. Raph was training with his sai. Travis smiled. These turtles acted like normal teenagers, like him. "What's up, guys?"

Leo and Raph looked over to the two frogs. Mikey remained glued to the arcade game, though. "What's up, Travis? Damion? How did it go?" Leo asked.

"It went much better than anticipated, actually," Travis admitted. "And I feel much better, too."

"Well, that's good," Leo said.

"Well, I wonder what we're going to learn on our first day," Travis said to Damion.

"I am eager to learn, too," Damion admitted.

"Well, since you two are new, I guess you might be taught how to fight _better_ than Mikey," Raph joked maliciously, stopping his training. Mikey got a game over the same instant, and looked at Raph, pouting.

"Hey!" Mikey shouted. "Not cool, bro!"

Travis rolled his eyes at the brothers' antics, remembering the box of pizza he brought. "Oh, yeah, I brought pizza, too!"

Mikey instantly changed his mood, and quickly seized a slice of pizza. "Aw yeah! Thanks for hookin' a turtle up!"

Travis laughed at Mikey's enthusiasm. "Sure thing!"

Leo and Raph quickly found their way to the box of pizza, and help themselves as well. "Thanks, man," Raph beamed, swallowing half his piece in joy. Leo smiled and took a bite of his slice, too.

"Yeah," Mikey said between bites, grabbing another slice. "Hey Donny! Get over here before it's all gone!"

Out from his lab now, Donatello ran for some pizza for himself. "C'mon! Wait for me, fellas!" he cried out. The brainy turtle promptly grabbed two pieces of pizza, and ate one quickly. He then ate the other more slowly. "Thanks, Travis." Travis nodded.

"Sure thing." he said to Donny.

"Welcome back, Travis and Damion. Did all go well?" Master Splinter asked the duo.

"Hello, Master Splinter. It went much better than I expected. I feel much better that I confessed my mutation," Travis answered. The frog then remembered what he wasn't supposed to tell his family, and added: "Oh, and we left out everything about you guys, so I believe you're secret is safe."

Splinter nodded. "Did you bring your weapons of choice, then?"

"Aye, sensei." Travis pulled out his two, 8 inch kunai. "Here are my kunai."

Splinter examined the kunai with interest. "A fascinating choice. I take it you need more practice with them, Travis?" the wise rat asked.

"Yes. I'm not sure how well I am able to use my kunai in actual combat. Also, Damion, you don't have a weapon, do you?" Travis asked his friend, to which Damion shook his head.

"I suppose you may choose from a selection of weapons we have stored," Master Splinter smiled. He opened the cabinet of weapons and motioned for Damion to come to the cabinet. "Choose wisely, Damion."

The larger frog walked carefully over to the cabinet, and browsed the selection. After carefully scanning each weapon, Damion chose two identical 12 inch daggers. Each dagger had a flat tip, and tan leather was wrapped around the hilts of both. Splinter nodded. "A similar style as your friend. I hope that you can still cover each other's weak points."

"Aye, sensei." Both frogs said in unison.

Seeing the two of them together made Raph think about Spike. He knew Spike was somewhere, and he was going to find his buddy someday, and fix what Raph had done and felt responsible for. Raph knew he had to save New York City from its biggest problems first, though. He looked at Travis and Damion again. 'Someday. Someday I'll save you from that mutagen, Spike.' Raph held the leaf Spike always chewed on in between his three fingers, and twirled it around a bit.

As the group was getting ready for training, hidden in the shadows lurked a being with horns dotting his skin and shell, an intense, beastly look in his eyes, and a black bandanna over his eyes. He looked at Raphael and the leaf he was twirling, and a twinge of remorse jolted through the turtle's body. The moment passed quickly, but Slash chose to leave the family alone, for now. 'Maybe I won't need to kill Raphael's brothers, but I will need to free him some way. And I know just the hostages to go for.' A leopard-like growl softly reverberated in Slash's throat, before he disappeared into the shadows completely. He looked at an old picture of a family: Travis's family. It had Travis as a human 11 years ago, with Simon at age 6, Ricky at age 7, Mrs. Johnson, Grandpa Johnson, and Roy Johnson.

Ricky, Simon and Mrs. Johnson all had a cut through them.


End file.
